The illuminating lamp set in general garden is started up or turned off by adopting continuous movable timer, however this type of timer while the power is interrupted (such as power blackout) and afterwards the presetting time would be inaccurate and nreded to be readjusted for setting. Moreover the light variation by the timer is monotonous without sense of beauty and affection.